


Onyx Eyes

by FabledVillan



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: But he's not really human, Fluff, Human Outsider (Dishonored), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, just a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledVillan/pseuds/FabledVillan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A restless night for Corvo turns interesting when The Outsider is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onyx Eyes

Panting was the only noise that could be heard through the darkness. gasps and roaming hands clutching on to anything stable, anything real. Onyx eyes staring blankly into the darkness closing as a tan hand roams from his hip bone to the sharp curve of his rather strong jaw line. He kisses each finger letting his teeth scrap the last one, then enjoying the feeling of teeth that sink into his collar bone.

"And here I thought I was the one who teased." His voice comes out weaker then he intended. Corvo lets out a breathy chuckle before tracing his finger just barely over the beings navel.

"And here I thought I'd hoped for the impossible and I'm looking into the eyes of the most beautiful being I have ever seen." His eyes dart between onyx eyes and plump lips. It was a simple rule they had, no kissing. No kissing and he could touch the being before him, he was already pushing by running his hands over each dip of the beings toned abs, but he can't stop himself.

He can see the amusement shining in onyx eyes as he throws cation to the wind and presses his rough lips on the Outsiders jawline, moving slowly across his cheek and finally finding his destination stoping just before he kisses the edge of the ravens mouth. Sitting up he takes in the sight beneath him, the Outsider was panting his lightly tanned skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, Corvo's hungry eyes watch the ravens chest heave before stopping at slightly parted lips, his cock jumps at the sight the raven looked like the embodiment of sin itself.

"Are you just going to stare or act upon what your heart wants."

Corvo saw the taunt, he knows its a test to see if he will go against their deal. Then again he also knows the being could disappear at any moment and its that knowledge that he lets decide his next action.

His hand seems to have a mind of its own as it works at the zipper of the beings pants freeing his simi-hard cock, he locks eyes with the raven's before stroking his large cock. The raven's features never change but Corvo feels him growing hard as he continues to stroke his member.

"Were do we go from here my dear Corvo." The Raven's voice shakes slightly even though his features never change.

"That depends on you my love." The sentiment throws the being as his eyes widen and he opens and closes his mouth before facing the wall, with a steady hand Corvo forces the being to look back at him.

"You are my personal brand of liquor, so strong that I get drunk with one taste. A taste that lingers on my lips even when you disappear,I love the feeling of your eyes on me, drinking every inch of me. I dream of you touch, of finally being able to feel your lips touching my own." Corvo doesn't know what to expect next, but what he doesn't expect is for a wicked smile to form on perfect lips.

"Take me as your own then, I'm not going anywhere." Corvo didn't need to be told twice as he captured the ravens lips for the first time. The Raven lets a low moan escape his lips as he feels excitement, it has been a very long time since he felt that feeling. But Corvo's lips where like waves crashing into his own drowning him in pleasure he hadn't let himself feel in all his existence. Some how Corvo's hands find his cock again and he openly moans as the brunette begins stroking him once more before pulling at his pants he lifts his hips allowing the material to be pulled from his body leaving him in only his unbuttoned shirt.

Corvo strips himself and lays beside the being letting his eyes roam each curve int the beings perfect body. The Raven lays still watching the brunette from the corner of his onyx eyes, each rise and fall of Corvo's chest sends electricity coursing through his body.

He watches as The brunette's hand goes between his legs, lips meet his once more and he allows himself to get lost in Corvo as the man pushes his finger in the Ravens entrance prepping him for what was to come. A tongue brushed against his lips begging for entrance as the brunette inserted another finger causing him to gasp, the brunette took the opportunity to push his tongue in the ravens mouth. Exploring every corner of his mouth like a pirate after treasure greedily sucking at the ravens tongue pulling him closer into the kiss and further from his mind.

He felt the fingers being removed and Corvo align himself with his entrance pushing his head teasingly against it, before finally pushing in slowly. A pained groan surfaced escaping sweet lips as the raven spread legs wider giving the brunette more access to his body as he pushed home letting the wet warmth surround him.

He waited for the raven to grow use to him before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in watching the Outsiders face as it contorted into a mask of pain and pleasure, he took that as permission to speed up. He pulls out putting his arms around the ravens body and pulling him into a sitting position and into his lap. The raven raised himself above the waiting cock beneath him, a twisted smile formed on his lips as he moved down agonizingly slow feeling the brunette's muscles quiver in anticipation. Corvo feels the warmth engulf him once more and slams his hips forward making the raven gasp.

The Outsider's finger nails dug into Corvo's back as he moan shamelessly while the brunette's hips drove into him mercilessly hitting a sweet spot deep inside of him he never new existed. An unfamiliar feeling began to stir in his stomach and the Burnett grabbed his leaking cock pumping it a few times before his vision went white. Corvo watched as the ravens orgasm took over him, his head thrown back eyes wide and mouth opened partly as if a silent scream was trying to escape. The sight and muscles squeezing him was to much to bare and his orgasm hit him with a power he'd never experienced before. He road out his own orgasm filling the being with his hot seed before finally collapsing the being trapped under him still motionless, after a few minutes Corvo pulls out and rolls beside the raven so he can see him. The being's eyes where still wide but his breath was even.

"Are you okay?" Corvo was unsure why he'd ask that but a part of him was concerned for the raven. The raven smiled snorting a small laugh before looking at the brunette with glassy onyx orbs.

"For the first time in my long life, everything's perfect." Corvo felt a warmth spread through him as he leaned down pressing his lips to the ravens beneath him.

"I do believe i've fallen in love with you."

With a tiered smile the Outsider said four words he thought he ever say.

"I love you too."


End file.
